


1x07: Неуравновешенный (Unhinged)

by Die_Melodie



Series: Зеро-Один на страже времени (Room Zero-One) - Сезон 1 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Добрый день. Я хочу поговорить со своей женой. Пожалуйста, поймите меня: она числится пропавшей без вести. Я все это время считал, что она умерла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1x07: Неуравновешенный (Unhinged)

 

Уже целый месяц Оскар не мог вырваться из блока. Песня была так близка – казалось, протяни руку и поймаешь ее на струнах гитары – но время шло, а огрубевшие пальцы по-прежнему не могли зацепить ничего толкового. Была комбинация аккордов, в которой таился секрет, но как бы Оскар не старался, какие бы сочетания не пробовал, все это было не то: все дисгармонировало и ничуть не хватало за душу. В минуты вдохновения он набрасывал строки текста на обрывках бумаги, прикреплял их к стенам, то и дело менял местами, но комбинацию слов найти было не легче, чем комбинацию звуков.

Уже месяц он практически не выходил из квартиры. Лишь раз в неделю в наушниках, изолирующих от всех звуков, он спускался в супермаркет по соседству, спешно хватал с полок необходимый для жизни набор продуктов, расплачивался и уходил, не встречаясь взглядом с кассиром (нельзя было позволять концентрации рассеиваться на незначительные вещи). Он не включал компьютер и заряжал телефон лишь для того, чтобы слушать музыку – одну и ту же, в которой ему слышались знакомые ноты и переходы. Когда он вспоминал о еде, то готовил что-то на скорую руку и ел, сидя на полу и устремив невидящий взгляд на стену напротив, нисколько не замечая вкуса.

За окном осень плавно перешла в зиму, но в квартире, слишком просторной для одного человека, становилось все жарче с каждым днем. Стены начинали давить. Каждая нота отзывалась болью в голове. По ночам он ворочался в неудобной, слишком широкой кровати и шептал про себя слова, не складывавшиеся в единое целое. Каждое утро он резко открывал глаза, уверенный, что на этот раз за ночь его озарило по-настоящему, но потом подтягивал к себе гитару, и пальцы автоматически выдавали все те же бездушные привычные ноты. Все это было тщетно. Напрасно он думал, что из него высасывает душу бывшая работа, когда причина таилась совсем в ином. Настоящего вдохновения Оскар не чувствовал уже больше четырех лет – с тех пор, как... Нет, об этом нельзя было думать. Нельзя, поэтому он не думал.

К концу месяца собственное состояние начало его пугать. Оскар уже сидел когда-то на таблетках, вводивших его в ступор, и это было одно из тех ощущений, которые он не желал испытывать вновь. Нужно было сделать что-то – хоть что-нибудь, чтобы разбить этот проклятый круг осточертевшей музыки в наушниках, четырех стен, четырех аккордов, четырех мыслей в голове.

Он направил свои стопы в церковь.

Как и большинство его соотечественников, Оскар верил в Бога. Может быть, среди его ровесников это и было уже непопулярно, но ему было все равно: его успокаивала мысль о том, что кто-то мудрый и всепрощающий присматривал за ним сверху. Это помогло ему пережить тот темный период четыре года назад куда лучше, чем таблетки, и это должно было помочь сейчас.

Оскар давно потерял счет дням. Какое сегодня было число, он понятия не имел, но церковь почти пустовала – должно быть, не Рождество и не воскресенье. Он посмотрел было в сторону исповедален, но вовремя остановился и решительно отвернулся. Священники лишь притворялись беспристрастными: на деле они осуждали и порицали, и делали паузы в словах, от которых начинало казаться, что ты должен в чем-то перед ними оправдываться. Нет, если уж говорить, то напрямую с Ним.

Он нашел свободное место на одной из скамей в заднем ряду и, закрыв глаза, обратился к Господу. Это была простая молитва: все, чего Оскар хотел – это получить знак, всего лишь один знак, указывающий ему, что делать дальше и где найти вдохновение. Он повторял эту просьбу, пока сама фраза в его голове не начала терять смысл, и еще несколько минут просидел в молчании, бездумно вдыхая запах церковных благовоний. Потом он поднялся на ноги, обмотал вокруг шеи свой шарф, и вышел на улицу.

В сером небе не было видно знамений. Он специально выбрал более долгий путь домой, но по дороге ни одна листовка не слетела с фонарного столба к его ногам, и в витринах не было объявлений, которые привлекли бы его внимание загадочной комбинацией слов. Впервые за долгое время он не включил на улице музыку, боясь пропустить нечто важное, но из привычного шума большого города невозможно было вычленить что-нибудь отдельное и значительное.

Оскар готов был расплакаться, прямо посреди улицы. Рядом была автобусная остановка – он свернул к ней и опустился на скамью, прижавшись спиной к прозрачной стенке (ему было спокойнее, когда за спиной находилась твердая поверхность). Спрятав обе руки в карманы пальто, он сжал в одной из них телефон.

Телефон завибрировал.

Само по себе это не было чем-то необычным: Оскар получал различные уведомления куда чаще, чем ему хотелось бы. Рекламные письма, сообщения об обновившихся программах и тому подобный мусор. Но все же...

Не без опаски он извлек телефон из кармана и взглянул на экран. Youtube сообщал о видео, которые могли быть ему интересны. Обычно Оскар удалял такие сообщения, не глядя, но на этот раз засомневался. Что если это и было оно? Что если в этом видео содержалась идея, которая могла навести его на верный путь? Что ему мешало, по крайней мере, открыть ссылку?

Вставив в ухо один наушник, Оскар нажал на ссылку и раскрыл изображение на полный экран.

Когда-то давно он просмотрел ролик, в котором группа приколистов задавала нарочно абсурдные вопросы прохожим, и Youtube все никак не желал об этом забывать. Сегодняшней рекомендацией было видео от похожей группы, только находящейся где-то в Англии. Так же, как и первые ребята, они ловили людей на улицах, чтобы поинтересоваться их мыслями по поводу территориального диспута между Аргентиной и Алжиром или решения парламента добавить в календарный год еще один месяц (по крайней мере, это было то, что Оскар сумел разобрать – английский он знал весьма посредственно). Если в этом и содержалось послание, то Оскар его не понимал, но все же решил досмотреть до конца.

Произошло это на четвертой минуте. "Простите", сказала она и прошла мимо, покачав головой. Одно слово, пара секунд на экране, но этого хватило, чтобы перевернуть весь его мир с ног на голову и обратно на ноги. Оскар замер, как громом пораженный, лихорадочно нажимая на кнопку перемотки, чтобы остановить видео на изображении ее лица. Она улыбалась, словно извиняясь за то, что не может остановиться и поговорить. Она смотрела мимо камеры, но камера запечатлела все самое важное: ее темные, умные глаза, ее длинные ресницы, улыбку, которую он так хорошо помнил, завиток волос, вырвавшийся из строгой прически, родинку на виске, которую он целовал каждое утро... Сквозь него словно пропустили электрический ток, который на миг остановил его сердце, а затем заставил биться в утроенном темпе.

Это была она, здесь не могло быть никаких сомнений. Та, что мучила его так сильно, любила его так сладко, сводила с ума каждый божий день... Та, что исчезла в ночи, оставляя его наедине с собой, с полицией и таблетками, на долгих четыре года. Она была жива, и Оскар оживал вместе с ней.

Это было его знамение.

 

***

 

Бог послал Оскару знамение, но все остальное было его собственной заботой. Теперь он знал, что его любимая жива, но ему все еще предстояло ее найти. В описании ролика значилось, что снято видео было в Лондоне, но на этом информация заканчивалась. Съемочная группа, конечно же, не знала ничего о людях, просто попавших в кадр – к ним можно было даже не обращаться. Он попробовал было найти ее в Фейсбуке, просто в поисковых системах и даже на специальных сайтах для поиска людей, но тщетно: поиск, даже суженный до Лондона, не дал ни одного полного совпадения.

В отчаянии Оскар просмотрел все видео несколько раз подряд в поисках хоть какого-то опознавательного знака. В кадре мелькали магазины и кофейни, кофейни и магазины – все сплошь стандартные сетевые заведения, которые могли находиться где угодно. Но в какой-то момент – о, слава Господу – на заднем плане показалась станция метро с различимым названием.

Сам того не желая, Оскар расплакался от облегчения. Теперь он знал, в каком районе она бывала (была один раз, это ничего не означало, но он всегда был оптимистом). Приехала ли она на метро? Пришла ли пешком? Означало ли это, что она живет или работает где-то неподалеку? И как он мог узнать ответы на эти вопросы?

Ему срочно нужно было чем-то себя занять, и Оскар принялся за уборку. Он позволил себе запустить квартиру до состояния, которое заставило бы его маму упасть в обморок, будь она все еще жива. Толстый слой пыли на всех вещах, которыми он не пользовался (почти на всем, кроме гитары), горы грязной одежды в углу спальни, испорченные продукты в холодильнике... Оскар представил себе реакцию на это своей жены, и его передернуло. Нет, к ее возвращению все должно было выглядеть идеально.

Но он бросил уборку на середине, потому что, когда он стоял посреди кухни с пакетом для мусора в руках, его внезапно осенило. Решение было настолько простым, что Оскар рассмеялся вслух и срочно вернулся за компьютер, чтобы его проверить.

Во всех крупных городах были веб-камеры уличного наблюдения, транслировавшие картинку в сеть, и Лондон не являлся исключением. Если эта станция метро находилась в сколько-нибудь оживленном районе (а, судя по видео, так оно и было), он мог попробовать найти трансляцию. И действительно, найти в поисковике камеру, расположенную рядом с нужной станцией, оказалось проще простого. Да, искать в толпе людей, снующих туда-сюда, одного человека, который мог там никогда больше и не появиться, было сродни поискам иголки в стоге сена, но это была единственная зацепка, которой Оскар обладал. У него было достаточно свободного времени.

На телефоне он еще несколько раз просмотрел то самое видео. Когда она появилась в кадре, то держала в руках бумажный пакет с логотипом супермаркета, который находился неподалеку. Из пакета торчало горлышко бутылки – ради таких покупок через полгорода не ездили, и это внушало надежду. Он сосредоточил все внимание на здании супермаркета и принялся смотреть.

На это ушло пять дней. Пять дней, которые он провел по большей части перед монитором, рассеянно перебирая струны гитары. Теперь, когда Оскар не напрягался, мелодия лилась куда стройнее, но записывать ничего он не стал. Это перестало быть приоритетом, теперь он играл лишь для того, чтобы не сойти с ума. Пять дней – и вот наконец его усилия были вознаграждены. Около двух часов пополудни он вновь увидел ее. Она появилась с северной стороны экрана, прошла мимо станции метро и исчезла в дверях супермаркета по соседству. Все это время Оскар видел ее только со спины, но это ничего не меняло: он хорошо запомнил ее ярко-желтое пальто из первого видео, а походку по-прежнему мог узнать из миллиона. С бешено колотящимся сердцем он приник к экрану.

Она вышла двадцать две минуты спустя, с пакетом в руках, а потом свернула в ту же сторону, откуда появилась. На этот раз он видел ее лицо. Если ему требовались еще доказательства, что это была его жена, теперь Оскар их получил. Она выглядела задумчивой и куталась в теплый шарф. Она всегда плохо переносила холод и сырость, его любимая... Что могло держать ее в промозглом Лондоне? О, Господи – от этой мысли у него по телу пробежали мурашки – что если она находилась там как турист? Что если она могла в любой момент уехать и оборвать эту тонюсенькую нить, которая лишь сейчас вновь их связала? Нужно было действовать, нужно было делать что-то, пока у него еще была зацепка...

Он принял решение мгновенно. Денег, накопленных перед увольнением, еще хватало на то, чтобы купить билет на ближайшую доступную дату (с удивлением он обнаружил, что пропустил наступление нового года) и забронировать хостел в нужном районе, а дальше нужно было просто действовать по обстоятельствам. Это Оскар умел.

 

***

 

Прошла уже неделя, а Оскар по-прежнему был далек от успеха. Первые два дня он провел, просто стоя у метро и не сводя глаз с супермаркета. Когда холод становился совсем невмоготу, он заходил внутрь и покупал что-то горячее, но старался не тратить слишком много – денег было уже в обрез. На третий день он догадался взять с собой гитару (без нее Оскар давно не путешествовал) и принялся играть, положив перед собой шапку. Он делал это время от времени дома, когда ему срочно нужны были деньги, хоть за последние месяцы и растерял немного навыки. Но лондонская публика была благосклонна: ему с готовностью подавали. Некоторые девушки кокетливо улыбались, опуская деньги в шапку, но Оскар едва удостаивал их взглядом – он боялся проглядеть свою единственную.

Песни, которые он пел, принадлежали его собственному перу. Все они были написаны еще в то время, когда они были женаты и счастливы вместе. Оскар надеялся, что даже если он каким-то образом пропустит ее появление, его любимая услышит знакомую мелодию, знакомый голос, и обратит на него внимание.

Но в конце концов произошло все не так, как он ожидал. Это случилось на седьмой день, как еще одно знамение. Она появилась с привычной стороны, в своем желтом пальто и смешной шапке-ушанке. Оскар как раз брал передышку – от морозного воздуха в горле пересыхало быстро – и это было к лучшему, потому что от ее вида у него перехватило дыхание и задрожали коленки. Она почти не изменилась: выглядела чуть старше, чуть серьезней, но, если это было возможно, еще красивей, чем прежде...

Он даже не сразу заметил, что его любимая была не одна. Сопровождала ее другая девушка – высокая, крепко сложенная, с короткой стрижкой и в бесформенной куртке. Она немного смахивала на лесбиянку. Оскар нахмурился: его жена всегда любила флиртовать со всеми без разбору, не понимая последствий. Лучше бы эта женщина держалась от нее подальше.

Он хотел было сделать шаг навстречу, но это был решающий момент, и душа артиста потребовала сделать его ярче. Прочистив горло, Оскар провел рукой по струнам. Однако не успел он начать одну из песен, которые она любила когда-то больше всего, как его любимая остановилась, все еще чересчур далеко от него. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что их взгляды встретились, но потом на его глазах она взяла под локоть свою подружку, говоря ей что-то, и обе развернулись в противоположном направлении.

Это произошло настолько быстро и неожиданно, что Оскар растерялся на мгновение, и этого им хватило, чтобы раствориться в толпе. Такого он никак не ожидал, но терять этот шанс было нельзя. Забрасывая гитару за спину, он подхватил с земли шапку и, на ходу распихивая деньги по карманам и теряя мелочь, бросился в ту же сторону, где исчезли женщины.

К счастью, желтое пальто было хорошим ориентиром – он увидел его вновь на соседнем перекрестке, стремительно удаляющимся по перпендикулярной улице. На светофоре горел красный, и Оскар на мгновение остановился в нерешительности, прежде чем ринуться наперерез отчаянно сигналящим машинам, на ходу выкрикивая извинения на всех доступных ему языках.

Он окликнул ее несколько раз по имени, но она была слишком далеко, чтобы услышать. Гитара за спиной мешала быстро бежать, поэтому Оскар просто постарался не отставать. Рано или поздно они должны были где-то остановиться.

За очередным поворотом не было уже ни кафе, ни магазинов – просто индустриальная зона, какие-то здания за высокими заборами, разрисованными граффити... Женщины свернули к одному из них, и на противоположной стороне улицы Оскар остановился на мгновение, чтобы отдышаться и наконец натянуть на голову шапку. Затем он пересек дорогу в том же направлении.

Это было громоздкое здание, возвышающееся на фоне окрестных заводов, но столь же серое и невыразительное. На жилой дом оно не походило. Больница? Нигде не было указывающей на это вывески, и слишком уж тихо было вокруг. Просто безымянный и безликий офис, подобный тому, где Оскар какое-то время работал сам. Что ж, приятно было знать, что она хоть в чем-то последовала его совету и нашла нормальную работу.

Внутренний двор пустовал – припаркованных машин здесь было раз-два и обчелся. Скользнув по ним рассеянным взглядом, Оскар направился прямиком к входу в здание. Конечно же, не стоило и ожидать, что непримечательная металлическая дверь будет открыта, но он все же подергал за ручку несколько раз. Это не помогло. Но здесь был звонок, на который он и нажал после очень кратких раздумий. Из динамика рядом донесся короткий механический треск, потом мужской голос сказал:

\- Слушаю.

Что теперь нужно было говорить? Оскар облизнул обветрившиеся губы.

\- Добрый день, - сказал он, тщательно подбирая слова на плохо знакомом языке. – Я хочу поговорить со своей женой.

На мгновение из динамика доносился только шорох статики, потом все тот же голос спросил:

\- Имя вашей жены?

\- Лаура Лоренсо, - сказал он.

Опять пауза.

\- Боюсь, что среди наших сотрудников такой нет. Возможно, вы ошиблись адресом. Какой номер дома вам нужен?

Оскар покачал головой. Они не понимали.

\- Я знаю, что она здесь. Я видел, как она сюда зашла только что, - голос неожиданно сорвался, и ему пришлось откашляться. – Позовите ее, пожалуйста. Это очень важно.

Пауза.

\- Пожалуйста, ожидайте здесь.

Он готов был ожидать хоть вечность. Прижавшись лбом к обжигающе холодному металлу, Оскар закрыл глаза. Он волновался так, как не волновался даже перед свадьбой. Четыре года...

\- Очень сожалею, - сказал все тот же голос из динамика, - но я не могу вам ничем помочь. Лаура Лоренсо не значится в списках нашей организации.

Этот человек над ним издевался. Оскар сжал руки в кулаки, глотая подступающую злость, и повторил еще раз:

\- Я видел ее здесь пять минут назад. Она была в желтом пальто и большой шапке. Пожалуйста, поймите меня: она числится пропавшей без вести. Я все это время считал, что она умерла.

Шум статики.

\- Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...

\- Доктор Эрнандес спустится к вам через пять минут.

Оскар резко выдохнул и закрыл глаза рукой. Это была ее девичья фамилия. Почему Лаура не представилась настоящей – хотела скрыть, что она замужем? Через пять минут он мог сам задать ей этот вопрос, нужно было только дождаться. Он лишь надеялся, что его сердце это выдержит.

 

***

 

Ему пришлось ждать куда больше пяти минут, но наконец что-то механически пискнуло по другую сторону, и дверь со скрипом отворилась. Лаура возникла из темноты парадного, словно призрак, которым часть его все еще ее считала. Позволив двери с громким лязгом закрыться за своей спиной, она остановилась и скрестила руки на груди.

\- Здравствуй, - сказала она негромко.

Оскар содрогнулся. У него на мгновение закружилась голова, и он схватился одной рукой за стену, чтобы не упасть. Это была действительно его жена, воображение не сыграло с ним злую шутку...

\- Ты жива, - беспомощно сказал он.

\- Да.

И это все, что она могла сказать?! После стольких лет, стольких потраченных нервов, пролитых слез... "Да" – это все объяснение, которое ему доставалось?

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Оскар? Каким образом ты меня нашел?

\- Неважно, - он помотал головой. – Речь не обо мне. Это ты что здесь делаешь? Куда ты исчезла? Почему... Что...

\- Я теперь здесь живу, - сказала она, - и мне все же очень хотелось бы знать, как ты меня нашел.

Почему она была так чертовски спокойна? Как она могла смотреть ему в глаза и держаться так, будто они были друг другу чужими людьми?

\- Это неважно!

Не без удовлетворения он увидел, как Лаура слегка вздрогнула. Мгновением позже пришло раскаяние: он не хотел терять самообладания, просто ее жестокость всегда так на него действовала.

\- Прости, - сказал он. – Прости, я просто... Это долгая история.

\- Я никуда не спешу.

Под ее непроницаемым взглядом Оскар сбивчиво вывалил всю историю, несколько раз останавливаясь, потому что голос грозил сорваться. Выражение ее лица почти не менялось, лишь несколько раз слегка приподнялись брови. Что с ней произошло? Он помнил ее не такой холодной...

\- Я думал, ты умерла, - в который раз за день повторил он. – Меня допрашивала полиция. У меня был нервный срыв. Мне повсюду чудился твой голос...

Он не преувеличивал: это была одна из причин, по которым он начал закрываться от мира наушниками. Первый месяц Оскар просыпался каждую ночь, потому что ему казалось, будто Лаура его зовет. Потом ему прописали таблетки, и стало немного легче. Признаваться в этом было не стыдно – она должна была знать, что сделала с ним. Как будто она никогда не знала, что с ним делает...

\- Послушай, - она вздохнула. – Мне очень жаль, Оскар, но тебе лучше отправиться домой. Прошло уже много времени. У каждого из нас своя жизнь.

\- Что? – беззвучно сказал он, не в силах поверить, что слышит эти слова.

\- У меня здесь работа...

\- Неважно, - сказал Оскар, быстро качая головой. – Это все не имеет значения. Я мог бы жить в Лондоне, если ты так хочешь. Ты сохранишь свою работу, и я тоже что-то найду, и все будет по-старому.

Он мог это явственно себе представить: маленькая квартира где-то неподалеку, с обветшалыми обоями и плохой сантехникой, но им было бы все равно. Соседи стучали бы в потолок из-за полночной игры на гитаре, но им было бы все равно. Оскар мог бы провожать ее до работы и встречать после, а потом спешить на собственную работу – что-то не слишком престижное, но он смирился бы ради Лауры. Может быть, они могли бы завести кота. Может быть, даже задуматься о детях...

\- Оскар. Я не собираюсь жить с тобой в Лондоне или возвращаться к тебе в Барселону. Между нами давно ничего нет, и больше ничего не будет. Ты должен... забыть обо мне раз и навсегда.

Лаура говорила спокойно и рассудительно, но осеклась на последней фразе. Будто она сама не верила в собственные слова. Будто кто-то заставлял ее это говорить.

\- Ты замужем? – спросил он и тут же прикусил язык. Нет, она пользовалась девичьей фамилией, и на пальце не было нового кольца, хоть не было и старого. - Мы еще женаты, если ты забыла. С кем бы ты тут не сошлась, это будет неофициально...

Не то чтобы это когда-то ее останавливало. Оскар шмыгнул носом, внезапно испытав приступ острой жалости к себе. Это он за все четыре года не посмотрел ни на одну юбку, а Лаура, насколько он ее знал, времени даром не теряла. Может, она и с той лесбиянкой жила, от нее всего можно было ожидать... Но нет, он опять терял голову. Нельзя было держать прошлое против нее, он ведь давно простил ей всю ложь, все измены, все обиды...

\- Смотри, - сказал он, непослушными пальцами расстегивая пуговицы своего пальто.

\- Оскар...

\- Нет, посмотри!

Он рванул вниз ворот свитера, извлекая на свет цепочку с распятием. На той же цепочке он носил обручальное кольцо – может быть, в глазах других это и было богохульством, но Оскар верил, что Он понимает.

\- Я его все еще берегу, - Оскар сделал шаг ближе, чтобы она лучше видела, о чем речь. Дорогое кольцо с крупным бриллиантом, но его ценность заключалась не в этом. – Это единственное, что мне о тебе напоминает. Нет, мне все вокруг о тебе напоминает, но я так пытался... – он опять терял нить рассуждения. – Я сжег все твои вещи, но я не мог забыть...

Она дрожала. Теперь, вблизи, Оскар видел это куда лучше. Ее глаза метались между кольцом и его лицом, и в них впервые за сегодняшний день отражались какие-то эмоции. Он был как никогда близок к прорыву.

\- Я все еще тебя люблю, - сказал он. – Я не могу без тебя жить.

Лаура оттолкнула его с силой, которой он не ожидал. Оступившись, Оскар потерял равновесие на мгновение, которого ей хватило, чтобы приложить пропуск к электронному замку и распахнуть дверь.

\- Значит, придется научиться, - резко сказала она. – Я ухожу.

Оскар рванулся было вперед, чтобы вставить носок ботинка между дверью и косяком, но Лаура захлопнула ее прежде, чем он успел это сделать. Ему осталось только в отчаянии стукнуть кулаком по холодному металлу. Звук гулко разнесся в тишине.

\- Лаура! – крикнул он и ударил в дверь ногой. – Лаура, будь ты проклята, вернись! Я тебя люблю! Лаура!

С потрескиванием статики вновь ожил динамик на стене.

\- Сэр, - сказал все тот же безупречно вежливый голос. – Пожалуйста... – следующих слов Оскар не разобрал, но конец предложения сомнений не вызывал. - ...Иначе мы будем вынуждены использовать силу.

Оскар еще не настолько потерял голову, чтобы не повиноваться. В его памяти были более чем живы допросы в полицейском участке, которые едва не заставили его признать все, что он делал и чего не делал. Эти люди никогда не сочувствовали мужьям, что бы им не довелось пережить. Он развернулся на каблуках, поправил ремень гитары на плече и зашагал прочь. Но вместо того, чтобы за поворотом перейти на другую сторону улицы и направиться к метро, он остановился и прислонился к стене, сплошь исписанной граффити. Эта точка давала ему хороший обзор внутреннего двора. Оскар не собирался давать своей жене исчезнуть без объяснений второй раз подряд, ему нужно было просто дождаться окончания рабочего дня.

 

***

 

На часах перевалило за шесть, потом за семь, потом за восемь, но здание никто не спешил покидать. Может быть, скрывался где-то другой вход, который он проглядел? Оскар на всякий случай оставил гитару у стенки – все равно людей тут не было – и обошел здание по кругу, но больше дверей не нашел. Это было странно.

На улице давно стемнело, и в обуви, предназначенной для более мягкой зимы, становилось очень холодно. Раскачиваясь на носках, он задрал голову, глядя в окна здания, виднеющиеся за оградой. На верхних этажах тут и там горел свет, и на фоне освещенных прямоугольников виднелись вещи, которые плохо вписывались в его представления об офисах: тени занавесок, что-то похожее на горшки с цветами... На его глазах в одном из окон появился женский силуэт и тут же принялся сбрасывать с себя одежду.

Не отводя взгляда, Оскар озадаченно нахмурился. На жилой дом это было не похоже. Может быть, какое-то общежитие? Но охранник четко сказал слово "сотрудники", да и Лаура говорила о работе...

К женскому силуэту в окне присоединился мужской. Оскар прищурился, пытаясь определить, не принадлежала ли фигура Лауре. Это могла быть и она. Горький привкус появился во рту. Нет, за сегодняшний день он повидал достаточно. Понятно было, что ждать здесь больше нечего, нужно было действовать по-другому, если он хотел вновь увидеть свою жену.

Вздохнув и натянув шапку глубже на уши, Оскар подхватил гитару и направился к своему хостелу. У него в голове уже созревал новый план.

 

***

 

На следующее утро, едва на улице рассвело, он вновь был у того же здания. За ночь охрана должна была смениться – на это, по крайней мере, Оскар надеялся. Он позвонил в дверь и дождался ответа из динамика.

\- Слушаю.

Аллилуйя: это был уже другой голос. Мысленно возликовав, Оскар откашлялся и сказал:

\- Курьерская доставка. У меня здесь пакет для Лауры Эрнандес.

Он видел это в каком-то кино – кажется, они даже вместе с Лаурой это видели. Сейчас его должны были впустить, а дальше нужно было просто настоять, что пакет отдается лично в руки.

\- Одну минуту.

Целую неделю Оскар только и делал, что ждал, еще одна минута не имела значения. Он прислонился к стене, пальцами одной руки выстукивая на ней медленный ритм. Раз-два-три, раз-два, раз-два-три... Когда-то он торчал под стенами больницы, где Лаура работала, каждый вечер (или утро после ночных смен), ожидая ее после работы. Он делал это, пока ее улыбка из обреченной не превратилась в искреннюю, и она все-таки начала позволять ему проводить себя до дому. Если Оскар смог однажды достучаться до ее сердца, он мог это сделать и во второй раз. Не то чтобы ему нравилось быть настырным, но Лаура была любовью всей его жизни...

Дверь отворилась, застав его врасплох. Он даже не надеялся, что Лаура захочет к нему спуститься, но это была она, и она была не одна. Плечом к плечу (или, скорее, плечом к макушке) с ней стоял высоченный детина в легкой не по погоде толстовке, не скрывавшей мышц, до которых Оскару было еще качаться и качаться. Он улыбнулся, вежливо и очень холодно.

\- Это кто еще такой? – вопросил Оскар, оборачиваясь к своей жене. – Какого черта он здесь делает?

\- Это мой коллега, - сказала Лаура, нервно потирая руки. – Послушай...

Коллега... Все они были коллегами, кроме тех, кто был пациентами, а Оскар ждал ее все это время на холоде, как жалкий щенок, которым для нее и был. Ничего не изменилось, как глупо было думать, что что-то изменится...

\- Вот, значит, как? – сказал он, чувствуя, как к горлу подступают слезы бессильной ярости. – Думаешь, я идиот? Держала меня за дурака всю жизнь, так хоть сейчас начни говорить правду!

На последних словах его голос взлетел до невиданных высот, и Оскар вынужден был прерваться. Еще не хватало расплакаться перед своей бессердечной возлюбленной и ее новым хахалем.

На его глазах новый хахаль склонился к его жене и что-то сказал ей на ухо. Лаура сказала что-то в ответ. Они смотрели друг на друга так, будто его здесь вообще не было, но шептались не так тихо, как им казалось: Оскар слышал отдельные слова. "...неуравновешен", – сказала Лаура, "боюсь... с ним сделает..."

\- Повторите это мне в лицо, - горько сказал Оскар. Он не сомневался, что речь шла о нем.

\- ...под мою ответственность, - закончил любовник, повышая голос, и развернулся к Оскару. – Знаешь, что?

Оскар не мог не заметить, как Лаура схватила его за локоть. До него самого она за все время ни разу не дотронулась.

\- Знаешь, я ей не парень и между вами вставать не собираюсь. Просто чтобы прояснить ситуацию: я здесь для того, чтобы помочь с переездом. Вот и все.

Оскар, кажется, ослышался, или знание языка его опять подвело.

\- С чем? – переспросил он пересохшими губами, глядя на Лауру. Та на мгновение застыла, потом улыбнулась и кивнула.

\- Да, я... подумала над твоими словами. Ты прав, конечно же: мы должны быть вместе. Но я привязана к работе, - она глянула на второго мужчину, словно ожидая подтверждения, и тот ободряюще улыбнулся. – У меня контракт еще на год. Поэтому я... переговорила с начальством. И они разрешили пока что поселить тебя вместе с нами.

\- С вами? – повторил Оскар, переводя взгляд с нее на мужчину, которого мысленно все еще называл ее любовником.

\- Не с нами двоими, - она выдавила смешок. – Он просто сотрудник, клянусь. Ты будешь жить вместе со мной, в моей комнате, пока тебе не выделят отдельную. Если, конечно, хочешь.

Хотел ли он этого? Как можно было усомниться? Но почему-то Оскар не мог до конца поверить в такой поворот событий.

\- Я согласен, - сказал он. – Если ты говоришь правду.

\- Честное слово. Давай прямо сейчас пойдем и займемся этим. Ты, помнится, говорил, что остановился неподалеку? Мы со Свеном поможем перенести вещи.

Все еще немного в растерянности, Оскар позволил ей взять себя под руку и развернуть в сторону выезда из двора. Любовник – нет, Лаура поклялась, что между ними ничего не было – тактично отстал на пару шагов, оставляя их, можно сказать, наедине.

\- Извини, что сразу не сказала, мне нужно было обсудить все с руководством. Бюрократия, сам понимаешь.

Оскар кивнул. Он, кажется, потерял дар речи от счастья. С каждым шагом эта радость росла – как же хорошо, что вчера он не отступил! – и, когда они наконец достигли места назначения, он уже улыбался во весь рот.

Собрать вещи и выписаться было минутным делом. Оплату за два дня вперед ему не возместили, но Лаура пообещала заняться этим позже, и Оскар ей поверил. Ей всегда лучше удавались такие вещи, чем ему, не приспособленному к жизни.

На обратном пути дар речи наконец к нему вернулся. Лаура задумчиво улыбалась, и Оскар не мог не сказать:

\- Я без тебя погибал, - это прозвучало очень драматично, и он тут же поспешил разъяснить: - Не знал, куда себя деть. Не мог написать ни одной толковой песни. Весь мир будто потерял краски, пока не появилась ты в своем желтом пальто... О, я мог бы написать об этом! Видишь, мы только что встретились вновь, а ко мне уже возвращается вдохновение.

Лаура улыбнулась, но довольно натянуто. Это было не то, что Оскару хотелось видеть.

\- Ты на меня в обиде? – спросил он. – Из-за того, что я тогда потерял самообладание?

Ее молчание было ответом само по себе.

\- Прости меня, Лаура. Я просто...

\- Давай не будем об этом.

Но он видел, что его слова попали в точку. Конечно же, она все еще помнила ту ночь (Оскар тоже помнил, он раскаялся тысячу раз).

\- Прости, - повторил он, останавливаясь посреди улицы. – Прости меня.

И опустился на колени прямо в грязь. Рядом кто-то ойкнул, но Оскар не сводил глаз со своей жены.

\- Я мерзавец, - сказал он. – Я просто люблю тебя так сильно...

\- Пожалуйста, встань. Оскар, не устраивай сцену...

Сильные руки приподняли его сзади и поставили на ноги.

\- Давайте не будем отвлекаться, - сказал их спутник (Оскар уже забыл его имя), и подтолкнул его вперед.

\- Скажи, что простила меня, - потребовал он.

\- Я тебя простила.

Этого было недостаточно, но на большее Оскар мог только надеяться. Он собирался еще вымолить у нее это прощение.

В молчании они подошли к нужному зданию, и Лаура приложила пропуск к электронному замку, прежде чем отворить дверь и пропустить мужчин с вещами внутрь. Миновав пост охраны, они поднялись по лестнице на первый этаж. Оскар с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам, но внутри загадочное здание напоминало обычный офис: просторные коридоры, куча одинаковых дверей, отличающихся лишь номерами на них, и лампы дневного света повсюду. Кое-где с потолка свисали еще и динамики. Людей видно не было... Но не успел Оскар об этом подумать, как из-за угла донесся странный бряцающий звук, и им навстречу вывернул парень на скейте. Поравнявшись с ними, он шутливо отдал честь, подмигнул Лауре довольно фамильярно и спросил, притормаживая:

\- Новенький? Какая страна?

\- Испания, - недоуменно сказал Оскар. Ему не понравилось, как этот красавчик смотрел на его жену.

\- Не совсем, - сказала та. – Извини, Костас, мы сейчас заняты.

\- Как скажешь, док, - тот пожал плечами, оттолкнулся одной ногой и умчался дальше по коридору.

\- Когда-нибудь, - философски сказал их спутник, - я у него эту штуку отберу.

\- Не надо, - сказала Лаура. – Он пока ничего не сломал.

За их спинами раздался грохот и восклицание на незнакомом Оскару языке. Он хотел было оглянуться, но Лаура уже отворила какую-то дверь, и они оказались на очередной лестнице.

По этой лестнице они поднялись еще на пару этажей и вышли в коридор, выглядящий уже по-новому. Это напомнило Оскару общежитие из голливудских фильмов – тот же ряд одинаковых дверей, но на каждой из них висел флаг какой-то страны, а на некоторых еще и знаки: "Не входить", "Высокое напряжение", "Вы покидаете американскую зону". Пол был выстелен ковролином – здесь уже не покатаешься на скейте – а под потолком висели те же самые динамики, но вперемешку с задержавшимися новогодними украшениями.

Подведя его к одной из дверей (на ней красовался испанский флаг), Лаура извлекла из кармана ключ.

\- Спасибо, Свен, - сказала она. – Дальше мы сами.

\- Удачи, - сказал тот, передавая Оскару его чемодан, но не удалился, пока Оскар вместе с Лаурой не оказался в комнате.

Здесь было довольно тесновато и темно из-за опущенных жалюзи. Лаура щелкнула выключателем, и комнату осветила тусклая лампа – к счастью, не дневного света. Оскар осмотрелся: узкая кровать, застеленная красно-желтым покрывалом, подле нее на тумбочке старомодный будильник и настольная лампа, на письменном столе стопка книг, компактный нетбук, электрический чайник и пачка сигарет. Раньше Лаура не курила. Несколько абстрактных картин на стенах и ворох одежды на спинке стула – вот и все, что придавало комнате какую-то личность. Оставив свои вещи в углу и сбросив пальто прямо поверх чемодана, Оскар пересек комнату и выглянул в окно, приподняв немного жалюзи. Окно выходило не на внутренний двор, а на какие-то гаражи по другую сторону.

\- Иди сюда, - сказала Лаура, которая уже успела присесть на кровать, и одной рукой похлопала по покрывалу.

Оскар послушно опустился рядом. От близости к своей любви начинала кружиться голова... Но на ней все еще было слишком много одежды.

\- Может, снимешь пальто? – сказал он, и тут же пожалел об этом, когда Лаура встала. Ему просто хотелось оставаться с ней рядом.

Лаура повесила пальто на крючок у двери и остановилась, вытащив из кармана телефон.

\- Вернись, - печально сказал Оскар, вытягивая к ней руки. Когда-то это заставило бы ее рассмеяться, но сейчас она лишь улыбнулась, не сводя глаз с экрана. – Лаура...

\- Я с тобой, - сказала она, делая шаг ближе. – Ты устал?

Теперь, когда она это спросила, Оскар осознал, что почти не спал этой ночью. В теплом помещении, сидя на мягкой и на удивление удобной кровати, он начинал это чувствовать. Зевнув, он прикрыл рот рукой.

\- Я так скучал по тебе, - сказал он и снова зевнул. Глаза сами собой закрывались. – Извини.

\- Ничего, - тихо сказала Лаура и положила руку ему на плечо. – Спи.

И, как всегда, Оскар повиновался. В последние мгновения, после того, как его голова коснулась подушки и перед тем, как провалиться в сон, он почувствовал, как мягкие губы коснулись его лба. А может быть, это ему уже снилось...

 

***

 

Вкус крови во рту. Шум в ушах. Бесконечная цветомузыка перед глазами: все тряслось, раскачивалось и сверкало огнями. Или ему чудилось?

\- Мама? – попытался было позвать он. – Папа?

Но что-то мешало ему, что-то закрывало рот.

\- Тссс, - сказала молодая женщина в форме медика, склонившаяся над ним. – Все будет хорошо...

Потихоньку приходило осознание: он находился в машине "Скорой помощи", стремительно несшейся по выбоинам. Цветомузыка была ее мигалкой. Женщина прижимала к его лицу кислородную маску. Она была так красива... Она была...

\- Тссс, - повторила она. – Ты меня не знаешь.

 

***

 

\- Пока смерть не разлучит вас?

\- Ты меня не знаешь, - прошептала его невеста.

Ее лицо закрывала плотная фата. Оскар протянул руку, чтобы приподнять ее, и...

 

***

 

Оскар опустил руку. Первые секунды они оба лишь смотрели друг на друга огромными глазами, потом она отняла пальцы от щеки, и на смуглой коже наконец показались первые капли крови.

 

***

 

Кровь была повсюду. Он чувствовал ее вкус, запах, он видел кровавый отпечаток на щеке девушки-врача.

\- Тссс, - сказала она. – Ты меня не знаешь...

Ее лицо блекло и расплывалось, Оскар больше не мог сфокусировать на нем взгляд. Он сосредоточился на этом мазке крови, но и тот уплывал, уплывал...

 

***

 

В прихожей хлопнула дверь, простучали вниз по ступенькам быстрые шаги. Он плакал. Она тоже плакала, но откуда он об этом знал, и кем была "она", Оскар уже не понимал.

Он прижал ко рту пальцы, по привычке смыкая губы вокруг бриллианта на обручальном кольце, и почувствовал вкус крови.

 

***

 

\- Ты меня не знаешь, - сказал незнакомый голос и замолк.

 

***

 

Женщина в желтом прошла мимо, сказав в камеру едва слышное "Простите". Ему показалось на миг, что он где-то прежде ее видел, но это было не так.

 

***

 

Оскар открыл глаза, глядя на трещину в чужом потолке и не понимая, откуда ее вид ему знаком. Мгновением позже пришло осознание: он находился в собственной спальне в Барселоне. В Барселоне? Он недоуменно моргнул. Что он забыл в Барселоне?

Переехал сюда после смерти родителей, услужливо подсказала память. Автокатастрофа. Он не мог больше находиться в городе, где все напоминало о них.

Почему-то Оскар лежал на кровати в ботинках и грязных джинсах, и понятия не имел, как это получилось. Голова раскалывалась, но он не был пьян. Или был? В мозгу будто погасили часть лампочек. Он даже не знал, что в мозгу есть лампочки.

За окнами взвыла сирена скорой помощи. Звук вызывал какие-то ассоциации, но Оскар не мог вспомнить, о чем именно это ему напоминало. Свернувшись на кровати, он обхватил руками собственные колени. Грязь была свежей, но он не помнил, где до этого был, что делал – вообще ничего не помнил. Он помнил визиты к психиатру, но не знал, когда это было и от чего его лечили. Но он был слишком молод, чтобы сходить с ума, ему было всего... двадцать три? Двадцать пять? Семнадцать, когда умерли родители. А сейчас?

Усилием воли Оскар заставил себя сесть на кровати и оглядеться вокруг (чужая квартира, но принадлежащая ему), потом подняться на нетвердых ногах. Его звали Оскар Лоренсо. Он жил в Барселоне. На дворе была зима.

Сирена приближалась. Оскар выглянул в окно (люди-муравьи, разноцветные машины) и приоткрыл форточку, впуская в квартиру прохладный воздух. В голове не прояснилось: он по-прежнему не помнил, какой сегодня день, или чем он занимался со времен смерти родителей. Но на смену паническому страху теперь пришло спокойствие – будто он наблюдал за своими жалкими попытками разобраться в собственной голове со стороны, понимая их тщетность.

Где-то далеко внизу скорая помощь остановилась у его дома. Врачи когда-то пичкали его таблетками, от которых притуплялись все чувства. Если это был рецидив, Оскар не знал, что хуже – болезнь или лечение.

Его прошлое было сплошным размытым пятном. Его будущее выглядело не лучше. Он был напуган до полусмерти, но его руки не дрожали, когда он распахнул обе створки окна. Ноги не дрожали, когда он выпрямился (почти) в полный рост на подоконнике. Теперь он видел, что врачи зашли в другой подъезд, но это уже не имело значения. Оскар был неуравновешен – так кто-то когда-то сказал (он не помнил, кто и при каких обстоятельствах) – и его равновесие было потеряно безвозвратно. Натянувшись до предела, нить наконец порвалась. Чаша весов рухнула вниз, и вниз, и...

 

ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ

**Author's Note:**

> =============  
> Оставайтесь на связи для серии 1х08.


End file.
